Aus einem anderen Leben
by Viper2054
Summary: Was hat es mit dem seltsamen Bild auf sich, dass der NCIS zugeschickt bekommen hat...
1. Prolog

**Author:** Viper2054

**Titel (Story):** Aus einem anderen Leben

**Characters of the Series:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo, Caitlin "Kate" Todd, Timothy "Tim" McGee, Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Jimmy Palmer

**Disclaimer:** NCIS gehört Belisarius Productions, Paramount Pictures und CBS. Ich verdiene nichts.

**Dedication:** An Matty, die beste Freundin, die ich jemals hatte. Du bist viel zu früh gestorben! I miss you so much!!!

**PROLOG**

Abby kam in ihr Labor. Irgendwas war anders als sonst. Das sah sie sofort, denn Gibbs stand vor ihrem Computer und sah McGee über die Schulter, der wie ein Besessener auf die Tastatur einhackte.

"Sieh mal einer an! Zwei Männer, die nur darauf warten, dass ich erscheine, und die mich unbedingt begrüßen wollen...", sagte sie, während sie ihre Butterbrotdose in den Kühlschrank stellte.

Die beiden Männer fuhren zu ihr herum. Gibbs sah sie ernst an und sagte dann: "Wir brauchen deinen PC."

Sie grinste. "Das seh ich." Dann ging sie in den Nebenraum und legte ihre Tasche über ihren Stuhl und ließ ihre Tasche unter den Tisch gleiten, während sie einen Laborkittel vom Haken nahm und ihn anzog.

Seufzend drückte sie auf einen Knopf an ihrem Rechner und ließ ihn hochfahren, während sie die Nietenarmbänder auszog und in eine Schublade ihres Schreibtischs hineinlegte.

Ihr PC war hochgefahren und sie gab das Passwort ein, während sie mit der anderen Hand auf die Fernbedienung der Stereoanlage drückte und aus den Lautsprechern Mozart kam.

Geschockt sah sie in Richtung Stereoanlage und stoppte Mozart, während sie mit der einen Hand in ihrer CD-Sammlung, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand, nach einer passenden CD suchte. Schließlich fand sie eine und nahm Mozart aus dem Player und legte die andere ein. Nachdem sie auf "Play" gedrückt hatte, ertönte ihre Lieblingsgruppe und sie lächelte glücklich, während sie sah, wie McGee im Nebenraum das Gesicht verzog, angesichts dieser Musik, aber das störte Abby überhaupt nicht.

Sie ging wieder in den Nebenraum und gesellte sich zu McGee und Gibbs, die immer noch konzentriert auf den Bildschirm starrten.

"Was ist denn mit Euch beiden los?", fragte sie Gibbs von der Seite, als sie neben ihm zu stehen kam.

Er sah sie nicht an und sagte schließlich: "Nichts."

Sie sah ihn an und zog ihn am Ärmel. "Sag schon!"

Diesmal sah er sie an und deutete auf den Bildschirm. "Das kam heute morgen rein..."

Sie sah auf den Bildschirm und sah...sich selbst.

tbc...

Reviews?


	2. Der Tag beginnt

Washington D.C., NCIS Hauptquartier

Abbys Lab

Montag

Einige Minuten später (ca. 08:35 Uhr)

Sie saß wie vom Donner gerührt auf ihrem Bürostuhl und starrte immer noch schweigend auf das Bild.

Gibbs hatte sie auf den Stuhl verfrachtet und McGee losgeschickt, um ihr ihre morgendliche Koffeindröhnung zu besorgen.

„Das bin ich nicht!", durchbrach sie unvermittelt die Stille. „Ich weiß nicht, wer das ist, aber ich..." Sie hielt kurz inne und sah Gibbs an. „Ich bin's nicht!"

Er nickte. „Ich weiß."

Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als McGee ins Labor gestolpert kam und Abby ihr Getränk überreichte. „Hier!", sagte er atemlos. In der anderen Hand hielt er einen Starbuck's-Becher, den er Gibbs hinhielt. „Extra-stark. Wie immer!"

Gibbs nahm den Becher entgegen und wandte sich wieder Abby zu. „Ich will wissen, wer das auf dem Foto ist, wo es aufgenommen wurde und wer es geschossen hat!" Nun war er wieder ganz der Herr der Lage. „Wer das Bild geschickt hat, von wo er es geschickt hat und warum er es geschickt hat."

Abby nickt. „Sonst noch was?"

„Ja.", meinte er und sah sie an. „Wann zum Teufel dieses Bild geschossen wurde!"

„Ich fange sofort an!", sagte Abby, stellte ihren Power-Drink zur Seite und ließ ihre Knöchel knacken. Dann sah sie McGee an. „Ich kümmere mich um die Infos, die direkt mit dem Bild zu tun haben. Du kümmerst dich um alles, was mit Personalien zu tun hat."

McGee nickte. „Schick mir die Datei hoch!" Dann sah er sie kurz an. „Soll ich mich auch um den Absender und so kümmern?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kümmer dich einfach nur um die Personalien!"

Er nickte und verschwand in Richtung Aufzug und ließ Gibbs und Abby alleine zurück.

Gibbs nahm zufrieden einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich. „Hast ihn gut erzogen. Er hört ja schon auf's Wort..." Seine Worte klangen ironisch. „Hast du fein gemacht!" Er strich ihr über die Haare.

Sie grinste ihn an. „Hat auch lange genug gedauert."

Er wurde wieder ernst. „Brauchst du Hilfe? Oder sonst irgendwas?"

„Ich komme schon alleine zurecht.", sagte sie ruhig. „Geh wieder hoch! Sonst werden Kate und Tony am Ende noch übermütig..."

Er nickte, drückte kurz ihren Arm und verließ dann das Labor.

Abby wandte sich ihrem Monitor zu und schickte zuerst eine Mail mit dem Bild an McGee. Dann lächelte sie grimmig und sagte, mit dem Finger auf das Bild deutend: „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir das Rätsel knacken können..."

Zur gleichen Zeit im Hauptbüro...

Kate saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und bearbeitet Akten, die sich in den vergangenen Wochen auf ihrem Schreibtisch angesammelt hatte und nur auf ihre Bearbeitung warteten.

Plötzlich ging die Fahrstuhltür auf und Tony kam heraus. Lässig schlenderte er zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Guten Morgen, Kate!"

„Morgen, DiNozzo!"

Er warf seine Jacke über die Lehne des Stuhls und setzte sich dann auf selbigen, während er Kate eingehend ansah. „Was liegt an?"

Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete sie: „Akten!" Als er zusammenzuckte, wurde ihr Lächeln noch breiter. „Wir werden alle liegengebliebenen Akten der vergangenen Wochen aufarbeiten und fertigstellen."

Er stöhnte. „Wo ist Gibbs?"

„Unten. Mit McGee bei Abby im Labor.", sagte sie, immer noch lächelnd. „Ach ja.", meinte sie dann, als wäre ihr gerade etwas eigenfallen. „Wenn du deinen Bericht noch nicht fertig hast, würde ich mich damit etwas beeilen..."

Ohne auf ihre letzte Bemerkung einzugehen, startete er seinen PC. „Was machen die beiden da unten?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sie haben mir nichts gesagt.", sagte sie, während sie sich wieder ihrem Monitor zuwandte und ihre Finger wieder über die Tastatur flogen.

„So genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen...glaub ich jedenfalls...", murmelte Tony.

Sie grinste und wandte sich wieder der Akte zu, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, als McGee aus dem Aufzug gestolpert kam und, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, zu seinem Schreibtisch rannte und dabei fast seinen Stuhl verfehlte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Bambino?", fragte Tony seinen Kollegen, während er das Passwort eingab. „Hast du heute morgen wieder zu viel Kaffee getrunken? Du weißt doch, dass die das nicht gut bekommt..."

Kate schmunzelte. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, DiNozzo! Im Gegensatz zu dir ist er immer pünktlich und macht seine Arbeit!"

Gerade, als McGee begann, auf die Tastatur einzuhacken, kam Gibbs aus dem Aufzug und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Gibbs!", meldete sich Tony zu Wort. „McGee hat heute morgen wieder zu viel Kaffee getrunken. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn nur noch kontrolliert in den Geschmack von Kaffee kommen lassen..."

„DiNozzo!", sagte Gibbs laut und sah ihn an. „McGee arbeitet wenigstens und kommt nicht notorisch jeden morgen zu spät!" Sein Blick wurde durchdringend. „Wenn du noch einmal zu spät kommst, bist du endgültig gefeuert."

Gibbs setzte sich sichtlich vergnügt auf seinen Stuhl und sah zu McGee rüber. „Hast du schon was?"

„Nein.", kam es abwesend von McGee.

„Dann denke ich, sollten wir die Anderen einweihen...


	3. Hacken oder doch nicht

Washington D.C., NCIS Hauptquartier

Hauptbüro

Montag

11:00Uhr

„Boss!", sagte McGee und sah ungläubig auf seinen Monitor. „Ich glaub, ich hab hier was..."

„Was ist es denn diesmal, McGee?", fragte Tony genervt. „Ein Online-Game?"

„DiNozzo!", ertönte es scharf von Gibbs. „Lass ihn ausreden!" Dann wandte er sich McGee zu. „Sprich, Elfenkönig!"

McGee sah ihn fassungslos an und sagte dann: „Ich hab's das Bild so bearbeitet, dass es als Passfoto durchgehen würde. Dann hab ich es durch sämtliche Datenbanken laufen lassen..."

„Und?", wurde er unsanft von Kate unterbrochen.

„Ich glaub, ich hab sie gefunden!", sagte er schlicht und sah einmal mehr so auf, wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man unbedingt sein Pausenbrot geben wollte.

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte Gibbs.

„Sorry, Boss, aber...", setzte McGee an.

Doch Gibbs unterbrach ihn rüde: „"Was denn noch? Warum haben wir den Steckbrief noch nicht auf dem Plasmabildschirm?"

„Weil es da ein kleines Problem gibt.", murmelte McGee kleinlaut.

„Was ist es diesmal?" Gibbs wurde unruhig.

McGee deutet auf seinen Monitor. „Das Bild wir zwar angezeigt, aber der Steckbrief verlangt nach einem Code. Und den hab ich nicht." Er sah Gibbs an, der ihn immer noch fragend ansah. Also fuhr er fort: „Wir haben den Code nicht!"

„Warum bist du dann noch nicht bei Abby und versuchst, den Code zu knacken?", fragte Gibbs völlig verständnislos.

McGee sah betreten auf seine Tastatur. „Tut mir leid, Boss."

„Sag nie,", sagte Gibbs, „dass es dir leid tut! Niemals!"

„Verstanden, Boss." McGee stand auf. „Dann geh ich jetzt mal zu Abby..."

„Aber ein bisschen plötzlich!", donnerte Gibbs und McGee rannte in Richtung Aufzug davon.

Tony grinste Kate an. „Hast du Bambino schon mal so laufen sehen?"

Kate reagierte nicht auf ihn und schien sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

„Hallo?" Tony ruderte mit den Armen, um Kate auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Erde an Kate! Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Lippen sich bewegt haben."

„Und ich hatte das Gefühl, die einen Auftrag gegeben zu haben, DiNozzo!", sagte Gibbs und sah Tony durchdringend an. „Oder hatte ich nur das Gefühl, dass meine Lippen sich bewegt hätten?", fragte er auf seine gewohnt sarkastische Art.

Tony beugte sich tiefer über seine Tastatur und so entging ihm Kates breites Grinsen.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Abbys Lab...

„So eine Scheiße!", fluchte Abby. „Gibbs bringt mich um!" Sie tauchte unter ihrem Schreibtisch auf und wischte sich die verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!" Sie atmete tief durch und stand auf. „Mist!" Dann setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl.

„Ich brauche dringend nen neuen Drink!", beschloß sie und stand auf. Doch im nächsten Moment setzte sie sich wieder hin. „Aber, wenn Gibbs herkommt..."

Wieder sprang sie auf. „Irgendwie brauche ich nen völlig neuen Ansatzpunkt." Sie überlegte kurz und machte dann vor lauter Frust einen Handstand mitten im Raum.

Als sie schließlich nach hinten kippte und in der Brücke landete, hatte sie immer noch keinen Einfall gehabt, der brauchbar gewesen wäre. Sie richtete sich auf und grinste, „Erst mal Musik und dann warte ich erst mal ab, was sich alles ergibt."

Lässig drückte sie auf einen Knopf ihrer Stereoanlage und „leave out all the rest" von Linkin Park erklang. Sie grinste und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

Als der Sänger den Refrain anstimmte, war es angenehm laut in ihrem Labor, und so bekam sie nicht mit, wie McGee das Labor betrat und sich nach ihr umsah.

Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er ihre Stereoanlage stoppte. „Hey!", rief sie und drehte sich zu ihr um. Als sie ihn sah, sprang sie auf und umarmte ihn. „Hey, McGee! Was machst du denn hier?"

Als sie ihn wieder losließ, sah er sie ernst an und sagte dann: „Gibbs schickt mich. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Sonst bringt er mich womöglich noch um..."

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt, Timmy?" Sie sah ihn liebevoll an. Dann fiel ihr ein, was er noch gesagt hatte, und fragte: „Wobei?" Sie zog ihn am Arm hinter sich her in den Nebenraum. „Womit kann ich dein Leben retten?"

Er zog die Tastatur zu sich heran. Dann gab er ein paar Befehle ein und wies dann auf den linken Monitor, auf dem sich die Seite geöffnet hatte, die zuvor im Hauptbüro auf seinem Monitor offen gewesen war. „Dabei!", sagte er und sah sie an.

Sobald sie das rotierende Zeichen des FBI sah, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Was denkt er sich dabei?" Dann zeichnete sich ein deutliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Andererseits können wir es nicht unversucht lassen..."

Er sah sie an. „Was schlägst du vor?"

„Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten.", sagte Abby und sah ihm in die Augen. Einen Finger in die Luft streckend, fuhr sie fort: „Zum Einen können wir es einfach nicht machen und Gibbs sagen, dass wir es nicht schaffen und er einen Antrag auf Herausgabe der Akte stellen soll." Se grinste. „Damit würden wir dann unser Versagen öffentlich bekunden und uns bei Gibbs unbeliebt machen."

McGee schluckte und sah sie erschrocken an. „Und die andere Möglichkeit?"

Sie grinste breit. „Wir könnten es versuchen und, wenn es dann immer noch nicht klappt, Gibbs den Vorschlag unterbreiten, einen Antrag zu stellen..."

McGee sah sie an. „Dann sollten wir es wohl versuchen..." Er seufzte resignierend.


	4. Gegengehackt!

Washington D.C., NCIS Hauptquartier

Abbys Lab

Montag

13:30Uhr

Gibbs betrat das Labor und sah sie und McGee mit rauchenden Köpfen vor den Monitoren sitzen. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Vielleicht sollte wir Gibbs wirklich vorschlagen...", meinte Abby müde.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr Gibbs was vorschlagen?", fragte Gibbs und sah Abby interessiert an, nachdem sie mit McGee zusammen herumgefahren war.

„Du solltest einen Antrag stellen.", sagte Abby. „Wir kommen einfach nicht rein..."

Er hielt ihr den Power-Drink hin, den er die ganze Zeit über in den Händen gehalten hatte.

„Danke!", murmelte sie und begann zu trinken, während sie Gibbs immer noch beobachtete. Er schien nicht besonders zufrieden mit dieser Wendung zu sein.

„Warum lasse ich euch eigentlich noch bezahlen?", fragte Gibbs und rieb sich über die Augen. „Wenn ich euch nicht hätte, hätte ich auch einen Antrag stellen müssen!" Er sah Abby an. „Warum seid ihr eigentlich in meinem Team?"

Sie senkte den Blick. „Mit dieser Reaktion habe ich gerechnet!", murmelte sie. „Genau mit dieser Reaktion hab ich gerechnet." Sie sah ihm in die eisblauen Augen. „Du bist enttäuscht, nicht wahr?"

Er sah sie an. „Nein. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich davon halten soll." Dann sah er McGee an, der wieder angefangen hatte, auf der Tastatur herum zu hacken. „Was machst du da, McGee?"

„Ich versuche es mit einem selbst geschriebenen Programm.", sagte McGee, ohne aufzusehen. „Das ist das Letzte, was ich versuchen kann." Er sah kurz zu Abby. „Das kann aber einige Zeit dauern..."

Sie nickte und sah Gibbs an. „Das stimmt! Das kann sogar sehr lange dauern..."

Gibbs nickte. „Hast du inzwischen irgendwas über den Absender und den Rest herausgefunden?"

„Wir sollten McGee nicht weiter stören.", sagte sie und deutete auf den Nebenraum. „Wir können nebenan reden!"

Sie gingen in den Nebenraum. Dort setzten Abby sich auf die Kante ihres Schreibtischs, während Gibbs stehen blieb. Sie sah ihn an.

Er bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie ebenfalls an. „Was ist los?"

„Es gibt Komplikationen!", sagte sie und sah verlegen zu Boden. „Ich habe die Mail zwar zurückverfolgt, aber es gibt keine Daten zum Inhaber des Accounts."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn an. „Stell es dir wie einen virtuellen Steckbrief vor! Einen Steckbrief, in dem du alle persönlichen Daten eingeben kannst. Dort wir alles festgehalten..."

„Und?"

„Der Steckbrief ist bei diesem Account völlig leer!", sagte sie und machte eine weit ausholende Geste mit ihren Armen. „Keine Adresse, kein Geburtsdatum, nichts!" Sie seufzte. „Es ist nicht mal ein richtiger Name angegeben, mit dem ich weitermachen könnte."

„Soll das heißen, du hast aufgegeben?", fragte er mit durchdringendem Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab die Mail bis zu einem Internet-Café zurückverfolgt..."

„Und?"

„Ich bin nicht an die User-Daten drangekommen, weil die auf einem PC gespeichert werden, der nicht zum Netzwerk gehört, und, der keinen Zugang zum Internet hat..."

Gibbs sah sie kurz an und wandte sich dann McGee zu, der plötzlich in der Tür aufgetaucht war. „Was ist los, McGee?"

„Abby!", sagte er nur und lief wieder zum Computer zurück.

Alarmiert folgte sie ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was ist los?"

„Wir haben ein Problem!", sagte er und deutete auf den Monitor. „Ein enorm großes sogar!

Sie sah auf den Monitor. „Scheiße!"

Sofort beugten sich die beiden über die Tastaturen, ohne sich weiter um Gibbs zu kümmern.

„Was ist los?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

„Wir sind aufgeflogen. Irgend jemand versucht, uns zurück zu verfolgen...", sagte sie, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. „Er versucht, durch das Gate rein zu kommen, durch das wir rausgewählt haben!"

„Ich weiß!", sagte McGee neben ihr verbissen. „Wie werden wir ihn wieder los?"

„Keine Ahnung!", meinte sie. Dann öffneten sich auf den Monitoren alle Fenster, die Abby an diesem Tag bereits aufgerufen hatte. „Scheiße! Er ist drin!"

„Wie bekommen wir ihn jetzt wieder raus?", fragte McGee mit zusammen gepreßten Zähnen.

„Keine Ahnung. Du warst am MIT!", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Plötzlich wurden alle Bildschirme schwarz. Abby sah McGee an. „Gut gemacht!"

„Das war ich nicht.", sagte McGee und sah sie ratlos an.

„Ich auch nicht."

Sie sahen Gibbs an, der einen Netzstecker in der Hand hielt. „Ich denke, ich war's...", sagte er, süffisant grinsend, zu den beiden.

Abby und McGee sahen sich grinsend an. „Das hätte uns auch einfallen können!", sagte Abby und schüttelte den Kopf.

Abby Lab

15:15 Uhr

„So. Ich denke, ich bin fertig.", sagte Abby und nickte Kate zu, die das Internet-Kabel in der Hand hielt und auf ihr Zeichen wartete. Dann sah Abby McGee an. „Bereit?"

Er nickte und ließ seine Knöchel knacken, um sie dann vorsichtig auf die Tastatur zu legen. „Ja. Ich denke schon..."

Kate steckte den Stecker ein. Darauf schien der Hacker gewartet zu haben, denn er war sofort wieder da, und versucht, sich in die große Datenbank einzuhacken.

„Da ist ja unser Freund.", sagte Abby. „Mal gucken, ob er auch damit klar kommt!" Sie gab einen einzelnen Befehl ein.

„Das scheint er geahnt zu haben!", sagte McGee und gab seinerseits einen längeren Befehl ein.

Abby grinste. „Er ist vielleicht gut, aber nicht so gut, wie ich!" Kaum hatte sie den nächsten Befehl eingegeben, jauchzte sie begeistert. „Ich hab ihn! Ich hab ihn!"

McGee nickte ihr zu. „Gute Arbeit!"

„Meine Arbeit ist noch nicht beendet!", sagte sie und gab einen weiteren Befehl ein. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer unser Besucher ist!"

Als sich langsam eine weiße Seite öffnete, sagte sie triumphierend: „Hallo Schweinebacke!" Doch, als sie sah, wer hinter dem Hacker steckte, ließ sie ein kleinlautes „Oh!" hören.

Kate und Tony sahen wie gebannt auf den Monitor. Gibbs hingegen starrte Abby an.

„Es tut mir so leid.", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu ihm. „Ehrlich!"

„Schon gut.", sagte er leise. Dann drehte er sich herum und verließ das Labor.

Kate und Tony folgten ihm, während McGee bei Abby blieb, die starr zu Boden sah...


End file.
